Somnus
by GreenIllusions
Summary: Aprecia la grandeza de su sexo, el palpitar de la sangre en su interior y sus alientos entremezclados. Ilithyia/Spartacus. Inspirado en el episodio 1x09.


**_Monologo de una autora descarriada (con el cual, pueden sentirse libres de saltarlo)_**

_¡Hola! Bien, aquí estoy nuevamente metiéndome donde no me han llamado, escribiendo sobre una serie que me ha enamorado (a quién no se va a enamorar de Spartacus) y más aun, una pareja (para nada canon, pero muy crack!) que me ha robado el corazón. Es mi primer fic para este fandom, el cual espero que les agrade, así que sin más les dejo para que lean._

_**Advertencia:** En está historia puedes encontrar sangre que mancha un piso de mármol blanco, un dios de carne y hueso, desnudo y dispuesto a elevar al cielo al cielo a su domina. Así que puedes sumar, para que veas que habrá un poco de violencia implícita y sexo no tan explicito (Lemmon). **SPOILER del 1x09 "Puta"**_

**_Disclairme: _**_Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, yo he ideado la trama de este fic pero nada más. Derechos reservados para la **Cadena Starz.**_

_**.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Somnus**

_**(Culpa, lujuria y venganza)**_

**

* * *

**

Ella aun se ríe.

En sus sueños, a su oído, cuando las sombras de la noche se apoderan del mundo y estas recubren su cuarto de la más pura oscuridad. La única vela que ilumina su estancia se ha extinguido, un viento helado proveniente del propio infierno ha barrido su llama, dejándola sumida en las tinieblas que el mismo Marte se ha encargado de atraer hacia ella. Sola, cierra los ojos y se cubre los oídos con sus manos, pero la risa aun llega hacia ella como un recordatorio de la suciedad que envuelve sus manos.

Las carcajadas no se detienen. Continúan por minutos que se hacen horas y horas que comienzan a convertirse en días. Una risa cruel, mezquina, odiosa. La misma que comienza apoderarse de sus sueños, junto con el charco de sangre que se esparce por un suelo de mármol que nunca más será blancos y los ojos de una serpiente que lo ven todo, la misma que le ha tendido un trampa que va más allá de todo lo perdonable. Y sus manos, siempre blancas y exquisitas, ahora se encuentran manchadas de sangre, de aquella que después de muerta sigue riéndose a carcajadas, torturándola por un encuentro que en un principio nunca debió haberse planeado.

Sueña con ello durante toda la noche, pero al final, cuando los primeros rayos del sol aparecen ante sus ojos y hacen revolotear sus pestañas como las alas de una mariposa moribunda en pleno vuelo, siempre llega él. Bañado en oro, con una máscara de un dios que oculta su rostro. Un titán. Un dios entre los hombres. Y ella ya no lleva sus vestimentas de sedas, ni los rubíes que le ha obsequiado su esposo y mucho menos la máscara de diosa que Lucretia le había dicho que debía llevar. Está desnuda, solo con sus manos manchadas de sangre y la risa de Licinia resonando en cada rincón de aquella habitación.

- ¡¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunta, sintiendo como la desesperación le carcome las entrañas.- ¡Largo! ¡Fuera!-

Grita, pero su voz pareciera no alcanzar los oídos de aquel hombre, quién sigue de pie en el mismo lugar. Indomable. Glorioso. Imperturbable. Observándola tras aquella mascara dorada, aguardando.

- ¡¿Qué quieres?- Vuelve a gritar, apreciando como su mirada se nubla a causa de las lágrimas que comienzan a inundar sus ojos. Él no responde.

- Lo quieres ¿no?- Le cuestiona una voz al oído, seductora, maliciosa. Lucretia le susurra palabras hermosas, promesas de verdadero placer. - Un dios de carne y hueso, eso es lo que quieres ¿cierto?-

- Si, lo deseo.- Susurra, acallando la risa de Licinia y la dulce voz de Lucretia.

- Entonces, ve a por él.-

Él sigue de pie, observándola, esperando que sea ella quién dé el primer paso. Duda, pero a la final deja al fantasma de Lucretia y la risa extinta de Licinia, y se encamina hacia él. Lo hace, sin saber muy bien el por qué.

Con cada paso que da, la sangre a sus pies va desapareciendo, dejando en su lugar oro que fluye como el agua y un deseo que late en su cuerpo. Un calor incontrolable que la domina, el cual se escurre por su interior y humedece su sexo, el cual palpita aclamando por el titán que desea en su interior. Ella ya no piensa, _solo siente_.

Siente la fuerza de los brazos dorados cuando la toman de la cintura, la alzan y la acuestan en el lecho. La dureza de los musculo pectorales del torso masculino que se recuesta sobre ella. Percibe el olor a arena, a sangre y a hombre que despide ese dios de carne y hueso, huele bien y eso le agrada. Aprecia la grandeza de su sexo, el palpitar de la sangre en su interior y sus alientos entremezclados. Siente como él la penetra, con fuerza, sin preámbulos, de una forma casi animal. Y a ella le gusta, tanto así que es capaz de sentirse explotar.

El se mueve como una bestia en su interior, arrasando como solo el dios de la arena puede hacerlo y ella grita, gime, aferrándose a él con sus uñas, arañándolo y obligándole a apegarse más a su cuerpo, que en comparación con el de él, es delicado, pequeño y débil. Y la comparación no le molesta, porque al sentirlo en su interior ya no le importa nada, el mundo se ha vuelto borroso, sin ningún valor. No como él y su hombría, que le arrancan suspiros de placer en cada segundo.

Juegan, se revuelcan, cambian de posiciones. Las manos de él la recorren entera, le queman y la marcan, le prometen un paraíso terrenal. Ella lo besa, lo muerde, le arrebata la máscara y observa su rostro salvaje, _lo odia_. Pero no puede evitar besarlo, clavarle las uñas en la nuca, acercándolo a ella; mientras su mano (grácil, pequeña, de dedos largos y elegantes) baja hasta encontrarse con su miembro, lo rodea y lo aviva con un movimiento rítmico. _Arriba y abajo, rápido y duro_. Y él gime, la envuelve con sus brazos fibrosos y la vuelve a penetrar, más fuerte, más salvaje.

Entonces, un escalofrío le recorre la espalda, de abajo hacia arriba, provocando que grite como nunca lo ha hecho. Ve estrellas ante sus ojos, rayos cósmicos que espantan las tinieblas de Marte; ve a un dios dorado con ojos azules que se estremece y se derrama en ella, hasta llenarla.

Ella cae rendida, suspira y cierra los ojos.

Ya no hay oscuridad en su habitación, ni una serpiente que la envenena con sus palabras y mucho menos aquella risa odiosa que la atormenta. Solo se encuentra ella (desnuda, plena, limpia) y un dios dorado, que la mira, sin mirarla en verdad, porque sabe que esa adoración en sus ojos no puede ser para ella. Porque ellos se odian, se detestan y harían cualquier cosa por ver muerto al otro, pero aun así ella sigue soñando.

Sueña con un titán, que espanta las tiniebla y acalla la risa que la atormenta. Fantasea con él y con ella, juntos, solo como mujer y como hombre, mejor dicho: como dios y diosa. En sus delirios ella no es _Ilithyia_ y él no es _Spartacus_, solo son dos cuerpos poseídos por la pasión y el pecado. _Ambos son pura Lujuria._

Sin embargo, al abrir los ojos, la risa vuelve a acosarla y ella solo desea venganza. Venganza hacia la traidora y su imperio de sangre. Venganza hacia él, quién la a marcado. Venganza hacia aquellos quién la ha condenado.

_Y Licinia, vuelve a reír._

_

* * *

_

_¿Que les ha parecido? ¿Sigo escribiendo o mejor me pongo a estudiar? No lo sabré si no me das tú opinión._

_Gracias por leerlo._

_¡Besos!_

_:)_


End file.
